


Afternoon Conversations

by rioa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/pseuds/rioa
Summary: Arisa tries to talk some sense into her friends. Misaki watches.





	Afternoon Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall this a really dumb thing i did! cause i really like these two and i want them to be friends shrug emoji i need to stop putting self indulgent short things online but yeah if you like misarisa youre automatically valid. sorry if this is ooc im just doing things to have a good time

It was a nice enough afternoon outside CiRCLE. The sun was shining down gently with the blue sky free of any clouds, the cafe tables had a few people milling around but not enough to call it crowded, and the sweets tasted delicious, as always.

And yet Arisa couldn't have been having a worse time.

"You see," Kasumi said between bites of her parfait. "If you got enough balloons you could absolutely make it to space."

"That kinda makes sense but, like, wouldn't birds pop them when they fly past? Can you make them bird proof?" Hagumi's eyebrows creased, clearly deep in thought as she pondered the question.

Arisa could feel her braincells dying.

She'd agreed to meet with Kasumi in the hopes they could get some details worked out for Poppin' Party's next live, but unfortunately Kasumi was incapable of thinking that far ahead. Not that this was anything new, of course. Arisa felt like she was a part time babysitter, especially if Kasumi decided it'd be a good idea to talk with Hagumi. It was almost like they enabled each others stupidity. She was used to that.

But today, something was different. 

Arisa could feel someone staring at her.

She kept making quick glances behind her, to see Misaki sat alone at a table tucked away in a corner. She was positive it was that girl staring her down, but she never seemed to be looking when Arisa tried to catch her out. 

The frustration of it all was killing her.

"Look," Arisa sighed. "For the last time, there's no way a bunch of balloons could carry you to space! They're not strong enough! Besides, even if you could, you'd die from lack of oxygen up there!"

"Not if you took the air out of the balloons." Kasumi beamed as if she'd found a completely flawless argument.

"Wouldn't you just crash to the ground?! Anyway, you'd need helium in the first pla- hey, why are you acting like the balloon thing would even work?!"

She didn't know how much longer she could cope. She heard a small snort of laughter behind her, and looked back. This time, she caught Misaki's eyes directly. The girl raised her eyebrows slightly, taking a long sip of her coffee before looking away.

That was it.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told the two girls. Not that it much mattered, they were already lost in their conversation. Arisa stormed her way over to Misaki's table.

"And what, exactly," she asked, her voice sharp with irritation, "is your problem?"

Misaki took another sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry, Ichigaya-san. I was just watching the show." She spoke in absolute deadpan, her face showing no expression. Somehow it just ticked Arisa off more.

"What show? It's just me trying to wrangle two idiots."

"Yeah. That show."

"How is that entertaining?!"

"Well, I know Hagumi well enough to know most things that come out of her mouth are meaningless. And while I haven't spoken to Tomoya-san that much, I'm pretty sure they're the exact same type of person." 

"...And watching that is fun?" 

"No," Misaki gave a small smirk, not meeting Arisa's eyes. "Watching you try so hard is, though."

"Excuse me?!"

"I've gotta put up with three idiots by myself every day. Pretty sure you've got the same thing to deal with too. But you're trying so hard to keep their pace. It's funny watching you try and make them understand when there's no way they're gonna get it." 

Arisa tried to think of a counter, but there was nothing to say.

"I..."

"Just give up. It's not like they're gonna stop any time soon."

Arisa could just barely hear their conversation, and strained to hear what they were discussing. 

"No, see, going to the sun at night means it won't be hot."

She decided maybe Misaki was right.

"Alright... so what now?"

"Well, you could go and sit back with them. Or you could stay here, I guess. Not often I get to talk to someone with some common sense. ...Well, you don't have to talk, I've got a book to read."

Arisa slid down into the seat opposite Misaki at the table, and ordered herself a drink.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad afternoon after all.


End file.
